


I'll make sure no one else falls.

by y33t



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Morons and Mathrocks (D&D Story), Original Work
Genre: Gen, Jack angst? oooo, feeling helpless, mentions of character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y33t/pseuds/y33t
Summary: After many cases of being unable to help others and his friends, Jack makes a promise to himself.
Kudos: 3





	I'll make sure no one else falls.

On the outside, Jack seems undisturbed by all the recent events. The group was making their way to the exit of the maze and everyone is dead quiet after what happened except for some occasional sobs from Fruhand. Everyone seems to be in deep thought right now, including Jack. 

He couldn't believe it. As he thought, he realized that everyone who he wanted to protect had died within arm's reach. Crusty, Snow, Fraura. He didn't know if the people in The Den were okay but he was guessing not and he probably could have helped. He should've helped. God, he wanted to help. All because of Fruhand telling us to leave and lying to us and killing Frau-

No, Jack thought. He could never blame or get angry at Fruhand. Fruhand may have lied a bit but if what he said about the dreams and possession were true, it was all out of control. Jack probably would've done the same in his position. He shouldn't get angry at what couldn't be controlled. He should get angry about what he could've done.

He could've kept lying to himself, saying he could have done more, maybe even save his friends, but he knows that he did all he could. And that makes him furious and helpless. But maybe he can start to change that. He's going to make this his first priority. Even if a little bit of his heart breaks everytime he can't protect someone, he's going to make a promise to himself. He's going to try to protect his friends, no, not just his friends but everyone he can, with all of his might or die trying.

"Jack?" Skira put a hand on Jack's shoulder.  
"Hm?"  
"You stopped dead in your tracks, are you okay?"  
"Oh yeah, I was just... thinking."  
"Alright, try to keep up, don't want anyone to fall behind."  
"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure no one falls. Behind. Falls behind. Well let's keep going."

In the back of Jack's mind, he says, I promise my friends. I'll make sure no one else falls.


End file.
